Gone
by roseyheart
Summary: "I want to break up," she said, her voice shaking... Calleigh's strange behavior leads Eric to investigate her disappearance. A little bit of drama and romance mixed with action. You'll like it. If not, I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

Where was she? I checked my watch and sighed. She was over two hours late. I mean, this was our two year anniversary! I was planning on proposing to her tonight because I was sure she was the one. I had my grandmother's ring, I had booked her favorite restaurant, I had bought her a bouquet of tulips...everything. Just for her. Yet, she is nowhere to be found. I tried calling her several times, but she didn't answer. I couldn't help but begin to worry. What if something had happened to her? What if she was out there somewhere all alone and I was sitting here doing nothing? No. I will not panic. She probably got caught up with something and forgot to call. I'll just wait it out.

I sat waiting for another half an hour before my phone began to ring. The Caller ID read 'Calleigh' so I picked it up on the first ring.

"Eric."

"Cal! Baby, where are you? I've been trying to reach you all night. Did you forget about dinner? It's our an-"

"No, I didn't forget," she said, her voice shaking a bit. It sounded like she'd been crying and was about to start shedding tears all over again.

"Calleigh? What's going on?"

"Nothing. Look, I-I can't be with you anymore. I don't love you like I used to."

I tightened my jaw and clenched the engagement ring tightly in my hand. "W-baby, what are you saying?"

"I want to break up."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you why! We just can't be together," she replied, her voice trembling even more now.

"I don't understand. What changed? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I am so sorry for hurting you. Just please. Tell me how we can work it out."

"We can't. I just don't love you anymore," she whispered,"I can't be with you."

"Calleigh..."

"No! It's over. I'll be over to pick up my things tonight."

"Ba-" she hung up the phone. I slowly shut my phone and stared at the table. It's over. But just this morning she was smiling and laughing with me. Now, she doesn't want anything to do with me? I couldn't even wrap my mind around the idea that she was leaving me, especially on our anniversary. I was so in love with her...what happened? I tried sifting through all the things I'd said and done the past few days to find anything that could have set her off. But everything I did just showed my love for her. So why the sudden change? I didn't know, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

_**-At the house-**_

I was halfway asleep on the couch when I heard the door slowly click open. I opened my eyes and sat up. "Calleigh," I whispered as she came in and flicked on the light.

"I'm just here to pick up my stuff." Her voice was cold, but her eyes were full of emotion. They were red and swollen, as if she'd been crying. When she noticed I was studying her, she turned her face away and walked towards our bedroom.

"Wait a minute," I said, jumping up from the couch and following her,"Let's just talk."

"We can't."

"Why not?" I took her hand gently. "I want to know why you're leaving me." And if I can convince you to stay.

She looked so empty as she turned around to look at me. She looked heartbroken and sad, but she still yanked her hand away from me. "I already told you. I don't love you anymore." She turned back around and walked into the bedroom.

"Please just tell what I did wrong. I love you, Cal. I want us to work this out." She didn't stop moving this time. She just pulled out her suitcase from underneath the bed and began to fill it.

"We-we can't work this out. I just...I've found someone else!"

I froze. Someone else? There's a someone else? This man has some nerve to come and take my girlfriend away from me. I should go show him who he's dealing with..."Who is it?"

"No one you need to know," she continued to fill up that bag with all her belongings.

"Yes I need to know! I fell in love with you and I deserve to know who is taking you away from me."

"You don't, okay? Just forget that we even had any relationship. I don't want you in my life anymore." She zipped up that suitcase and pulled out another one from the closet.

I didn't even know what to say to her. Whatever I said just made her turn more away from me. "Baby, STOP. Just stop moving for a second. I just want to talk to you." She stopped packing and turned to look at me.

"What do you want to talk about? There is nothing to talk about. You can't stop me from leaving."

"Look." I pulled out her ring from my back pocket and opened the box. "This was my grandmother's ring. Now I want it to be yours. I was planning on proposing to you tonight, but you don't want to be with me. But it's yours now. Take it."

She stared at it with a pained expression on her face. She bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears. "No," she said turning back towards her suitcase,"I can't."

"Please. It's not like I'll ever give it to anyone else. You're the only one I've ever loved."

She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head. "Save it for your next girlfriend. I don't-I don't want it." She continued to fill up that suitcase, quickening her pace.

I sighed. She wasn't going to take it from me. When she turned back towards the closet to get more things, I slipped it underneath the clothes in her suitcase. At least if she found it while she unpacking, she would have it. "What about CSI?"

"I'm leaving Miami."

"What? Why?"

"My new boyfriend,"my jaw tightened,"lives in Oregon. I'm going to go live with him."

"When did you meet him? For all you know, he could be some crazy, psycho-"

"I met him awhile ago. We've been dating for two months."

That struck a nerve. Two months? TWO MONTHS? God, have I really been that oblivious? Although, you really can't blame me. When did she even have the time to two-time with him? Well then again, I was a business attorney so I was always away on business trips. Wow. I guess I just wasn't good enough for her.

She finished packing all of her stuff and began dragging her two large suitcases down the hall. I followed her out and took the heavier suitcase from her. If she was going to leave, I was going to spend as much time as I could with her. "Let me help." I rolled her bag to the door, out onto the walkway, and to her car. Or at least someone's car. There was a sleek, black BMW parked in our...my driveway.

"Excuse me." She pushed past me and opened the trunk. She put the bag she was holding in first before I lifted the other one in. She shut the trunk and walked around to the driver side door. Just as she was about to put her key in the lock, I grabbed her waist, spun her around, and gently pushed her against the car.

I leaned up against her and kissed her neck slowly, causing her to gasp. "There is no way...I'm letting you go...without a fight," I whispered against her neck between kisses. I pulled back from her neck and kissed her lips softly. Well, It started off softly, but it became passionate. And the best part was that she was kissing me back. But then, just like everything else good in my life, it ended.

She turned her head away from me and pushed me away from her. "Don't. We're done." She turned around and got into her car. She started it up and rolled down the window. "Don't call. Don't text. Don't try to find me. You'll never see or hear from me again.' And with that she rolled up the window and sped away.

I followed the car with my eyes until I couldn't see it anymore. "She's gone," I whispered to myself. She's really gone. I head back inside and shut the door quietly behind me.

**CPOV**

As soon as I reached the end of the block, the tears started to fall. My kidnapper crawled out of the back and into the passenger side seat. "Well done, beautiful." He stroked my cheek gently and planted a kiss in my hair. I wanted to throw up.

"Why are you doing this to me?," I asked.

"Because I love you. And we will be together forever, no matter what."

Those words made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Why me? Why was this dangerous man in love with me? I couldn't even bring myself to think about it. This man...This wild man, was going to consume my life. Eric was never going to see me again. He threatened to torture him to death and then kill him if I didn't come with him. The worst part was how I treated Eric. The look on Eric's face made my heart break, especially when I pushed him away before I got in the car. He looked like I'd just taken away everything he loved. Plus, he wanted to marry me. That crushed me. I wish I would have taken that ring, just to have a part of him with me. At least I got to kiss him once last time. If I couldn't have him, I would still have that kiss. "If you love me so much, why are ruining my life," I asked. We had pulled over to decide where to drive next.

He looked away from his map, turned towards me and kissed the corner of my lips. "We love each other, sweetheart. That's why we're getting married soon, remember? After we're married, you'll be free to do whatever you want. Just as long as you don't try and contact your ex-boyfriend again. I don't handle jealousy well." He smiled. That means 'I don't want to have to kill him.'

"M...hmm."

He stroked my cheek again. "Tell me that you love me."

"I..." Remember this is for Eric. "I love you."

"Good." He leaned in and kissed me forcefully on the lips. I felt so disgusted; I wouldn't be able to face Eric again even if I saw him. "Just wait until I make you mine," he said trailing kisses down my neck. Oh god. I need to find a way out of this. Now.

**EPOV**

Something didn't feel right. Why was Calleigh crying if she didn't love me and wanted to leave me? It seemed like she didn't want to, but that she had to for some reason. Maybe she did still love me in some way, even if she loved that other man more. I mean, she _did_ kiss me back. UUUUUGH! I can't take this! Every time I think about her, my heart feels like it's being ripped to pieces. She is the best thing that ever happened to me, and now she's gone. She just up and left without even giving me time to process the whole situation. And what was up with that BMW? She didn't even like those types of flashy cars. This new man of hers sure doesn't know much about her.

Plus she hates Oregon! Why would she move to Oregon just to be with him? She hated leaving the south. Why would she change herself to be with him? Was she deliberately doing this just to get away from me? Nothing fits! Something's wrong. I need to find her. But how can I? Think Delko, think...Wait! The license plate! I remember the plate... That wasn't her plate so it must be his. I got up from the couch and wrote down the plate number. I'll find you, Calleigh. I'll find you.

**CPOV**

"We're going to continue until we get there," he whispered in my ear. He ran a hand in circles on my back. Oh I hope Eric doesn't come looking for me. As much as I loved him and missed him, I didn't want him to die trying to find me. My kidnapper warned me about anyone trying to find me. He made me call everyone I knew and tell them I was moving to Arizona. I kind of let it slip to Eric that we were going to Oregon but I hope he forgot that small detail. I hope he doesn't ever find me and moves on without me because I wouldn't be able to handle it if Eric suffered because of me.

"Please let's stop. I'm really tired... Let's just take a rest." I need time to stall. Maybe if I thought of a plan before we reached Oregon, I could get out of this situation.

"Alright. Pull over here." We pulled over onto the side of the highway and turned off the car. I shut my eyes and rested my head on the back of my seat. Although I really didn't trust this guy at all, it was 2 in the morning and I was exhausted. I heard his seat beat unbuckle and then mine unbuckle. Once again, I was too tired to care. It felt more comfortable anyway.

He started to plant kisses on my hand and slowly work his way upward up to my shoulder. What the hell was he doing? He stopped at my collarbone and pulled the strap of my shirt down. I opened one eye. "What are you doing?" I tried to lift my hands up to stop him, but her pinned them down at my sides. Oh my god. What is happening? He pulled the other strap down and continued to kiss up my neck until he reached my lips. I began to squirm, but his tight grasp held me still. I fought the urge to scream or cry because that would only make him angry. "When I said rest, I meant sleep. Why don't you drive while I sleep?" I don't care what he did as long as he got away from me.

He pulled back and smiled. "Of course, then later, when you're feeling less tired, we can continue where we left off." I climbed into his seat while he climbed into mine. He started up the car and began to drive. "Have a nice sleep, my love. We'll be by the jet in the morning."

"The jet?"

"My private jet. It seems as though you don't know anything about me but I know everything about you. Since we will be getting married, you should know what the rest of your life will be like."

"Uh...huh"

"I am Michael Vellicini." That sounds like a magician's name. "I was born in Italy, but my parents moved here and got mixed up in the mafia while I was still a baby. Through years and years of illegal doings, my father became the mafia boss after the old one died. After my father died, I became the boss. Now anything I want, I get. No questions asked. The same goes for you, my love. Anything you want, you get. But if I find out that you are trying to contact anyone without my consent, there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

**-The next morning-**

**EPOV**

Nothing. I had nothing. When I checked the plates, the search came up cold. The plates were registered to a deceased woman in Maine. I was never going to find her. Ever. I had nothing to go on except what she told me, which wasn't much. She was gone. She was gone forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh wow! Thank you for all the awesome reviews. I don't know if this chapter might be a bit short or not, but I really do hope it lives up to your expectations! Your positive reviews make me smile. Oh and don't worry if it's not exciting enough. I have to build up in the future chapters. Now on with the chapter.

**

* * *

CPOV**

"Welcome home, my love. This is where you will spend the rest of your...life." Those words. Somehow, I felt that he meant that literally. After that flight, I had no idea how to feel. He had given my wedding ring that was nowhere near as beautiful as Eric's grandmother's. There were big, muscular men in suits everywhere; I felt like I was constantly being watched. That man (I refused to call him Michael) claimed that they were around to protect me, but I knew that they were to make sure I didn't try to leave him. Plus, he lived in a mansion with secret security around the perimeter disguised as gardeners. I mean, I know he's rich and all, but why would he try to draw attention to himself if he was an organized crime leader? Well, then again, the house was in the middle of the country surrounded by acres of farmland, so I doubt anyone has noticed.

As soon as we stepped out of the car, a sweet little woman, probably a maid, came (out of nowhere) and bowed her head to me. She wouldn't give me any eye contact, even as she led me away inside the house and to my room. She offered to take my bags but I refused, which really surprised her. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"Lucia," she said quietly as she opened a door with a key attached to a chain at her waist. "And this will be your room." I looked at her before I stepped inside. I couldn't spend the rest of my life here. Everything was an _exact_ replica of my room at my parents house; it was scary. From the light green walls and white oak floors, to the pictures on the walls and the tulips on the dresser. I walked over to the closet and opened it. Holy crap. It was filled with everything I would wear, but could never afford to buy. I turned back towards Lucia.

"Wow. How did they-"

"They have their ways. Anyway, you get settled in for a moment and call me if you need anything." And with that, she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her. I sat on the bed. What am I going to do?

**-One Month Later-**

**EPOV**

I couldn't get her out of my head! I had changed everything-_everything-_for her. How could she just leave like that? If something was wrong, she would have told me when she came to get her things. She must have been lying to me the whole time about loving me. Why would she do that? It's not something Calleigh would do! She wouldn't just lie to me and tell me she loved me when she knew she didn't. How could could she just pull and tug at my heartstrings like that? DAMN! I left New York for her! I left opportunities in New York because I knew she wouldn't be happy in New York. I'm so stupid! How could I ever even think that she really loved me?

"Delko, Delko...DELKO!"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, Chris. I just can't forget about her." I rested my chin in my hand and sighed.

"Man, you're whipped. I know how much you loved her and all, but she left you! You need to stop dwelling on it and move on! There is always more sand in the desert."

"But she's-"

"-the only one for you. I know. And I know you'll probably never ever forget about her, but you have to try. I mean, you're so...dead. All of the life in you is gone. I hate seeing you like this, man." I shrugged without saying anything, causing him to slam his hands down on the dining room table. "Come on! Where's Eric-the-player-with-a-different-girl-every-week?"

"With Calleigh."

He pushed back his chair and got up to get two beers from the fridge. When he came back, he put one in front of me. "Now, you're going to drink this beer and forget about your problems for the moment. When all else fails, get drunk."

"What? No, man! I'm not going to get drunk! I have work tomorrow!"

"Well, cheer up."

I wish I could.

**CPOV**

"Isabella," 'that man' said

"Why are you changing my name to Isabella? I don't even look like an Isabella."

"Because I don't want your name to be Calleigh in case any of your cop friends come looking, understand?"

"Yeah." Isabella. My name was going to be Isabella Vellicini. A southern blonde with the name Isabella Vellicini. I can not believe that he's making me do this. How much more controlling can you get?

"Good. Now, I am giving you 10- no 20,000 dollars. Go out and buy whatever you feel like. Frankie will be with you to make sure you don't...try anything funny. You can take the jet wherever you want."

"No that's really not necessary-"

"I said...go," he said, his tone serious,"go." He put a strong hand on my thigh and squeezed it.

"Uh, yeah."

Just as he was about to hand me the a thick roll of bills, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up on the second ring,"What do you want? ...what? ...why? ...I don't give a fuck about Tony! ...He's a rat? Shit...All right, we'll be there by tonight." He hung up his phone. "Change of plans, beautiful. We're going to New York."

"Now?," I asked. I hate New York!

"No, next year," he said sarcastically. I sighed and stood up. Jerk. "Marco! Her bags please! We don't have time to waste! Let's go!," he said, impatiently clapping his hands while one of the men in suits dashed upstairs. Why did I get the feeling that I was about to get involved in something dangerous?

**EPOV**

"Chris, I can't stay in Miami."

"Well then, don't. I'm going to fly to New York City tomorrow. Why don't you come?"

"Why New York?"

"I'm going to take Hannah and the kids to one of those Sesame street shows on ice or something and then the next day is the museum."

"Nah, I'll just be intruding..."

"No you won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Just come with us."

Maybe I should go. Who knows? I might actually have fun or meet someone new. "Mm...alright. I'll go."

"Awesome! Get your stuff ready and book your ticket," he said standing up and heading to the door. "We're staying at the Hilton so you can book there if you want and meet us. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Adios," he said stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

I sighed as put my head on the table. New York...

**-The Next Day-**

As soon as I stepped off the plane and into that coffee-scented airport, I felt relieved. I took a cab to the hotel, checked my things in, and I have to admit, I felt...good. I feel like New York is exactly what I need to get a fresh start. Hey, who knows. I might actually get the chance to apply for a job or two at a few law firms up here. But as long as I get the chance to move on from Calleigh, I'll do okay.

**CPOV**

As soon as I stepped off the jet, and onto the cold, wet, ground, I wanted to vomit. We had just landed in a small, private airport just outside of Manhattan, and were on our way to the Hilton hotel in a taxi. 'That man' wouldn't take his hands off me the whole time. Every time he said something to me, I had to agree with it or he would squeeze my legs or my side as a warning not to talk back. He explained to me on the plane that we were meeting up with some drug dealer who apparently was caught talking to the government about them. They were planning to kill him because they didn't want any more information leaked and they wanted to teach any other rats a lesson.

When we reached our hotel, Pablo checked us in, while Marco carried our things upstairs. Unfortunately, I ended up sharing a room (and a bed) with 'that man' because he didn't want me left alone. Once again, I wanted to vomit.

"Hey beautiful, I've got some business to take care of. Why don't you take this money and go out? Marco will go with you." He shoved a couple of thick rolls of cash into Marco's hands and led a couple of other guys out of the hotel room. I turned to Marco after he left.

"So..." I began. "Want to go eat? I'm kind of hungry." He nodded without a word and opened the door for me. We head downstairs to the main level and out the front door. When we were outside, I tried talking to Marco to see if I could get some information on 'that man'. "So, where should we eat?"

"Wherever you want," he answered emotionless.

"Okay... Are you in the mood for anything in particular?"

"No."

"Well, we'll find something. Tell me about yourself." I said as we turned a corner.

"Miss, I was not sent with you to make small talk. I was sent to watch over you for the boss."

"Oh." We continued on for a couple more blocks until we reached a cafe. "Do you mind if I stop for a coffee? I'll just be a moment." He nodded and handed me a fifty dollar bill without a word. This was going to be a long day.

**EPOV**

Oh, a cafe! I had walked a couple of blocks trying to find somewhere to get some food and this cafe here doesn't look bad. The doorbell rang as I stepped inside. Mm...it smelled great in here. I scanned the place with my eyes and had to do a double take when I reached the corner. There, over by the sugar and milk, was none other than...Calleigh? I blinked a couple of times. Yes, she was here. I called out her name. "Calleigh?" She turned around with a confused expression on her face. She bit her lip and searched the room with her eyes before spotting me. Her eyes widened in fear and dread. She turned back around and grabbed her cup before heading towards the door as quickly as she could. What the hell? No! I am not letting her slip through my fingers again. I have to know what's going on. I followed her out the door and stopped short when I saw her walking away with some burly dude. "Calleigh!" I called out again, running after her.

I caught up with her, and I placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around and said,"My name is Isabella. I'm not Calleigh."

I narrowed my eyes and cocked my head to the side. "Yes, you are. You're the same southern blonde with stunning deep green eyes that I remember. Calleigh, I could never forget your eyes." Why is she trying to lie? Does she really want to get away from me that bad?

She looked nervous behind that cool mask; I could tell. Yup this is definitely Calleigh. I glanced at the man standing behind her, looking at me with an angry look. Damn. Who left a shoe up his ass? I hope this wasn't who she left me for. She had a hand on his chest, as if preventing him from attacking me. "I'm not who you think I am."

She turned back around and began to leave when I took her wrist, turning her back towards me. "Would you like to go out for a walk...Isabella?" It was worth a shot.

**CPOV**

No! Why did he have to come here? If 'that man' found out, he would kill him! No matter how much I wanted to go on that walk with him, I couldn't let him get hurt. "I'm getting married. My fiance wouldn't like it."

He looked heartbroken and betrayed as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he put him self back together and looked at me again. "Your...fiance won't mind if it's just two friends taking a walk, will he?"

Oh! His convincing argument is crumbling my resolve...Ugh! Forget it, I'm just going to go. But this will be the last time I'll ever speak to him again. I can't let him get hurt. "Fine. I will take a walk with you. But only for a moment. Marco, you can just head back without me. I'll catch up later." He narrowed his eyes at me, but walked away without a word. Why do I have the feeling that something bad is going to happen?

I looked at Eric. "What do you want?," I asked coldly. Oh, why do _I_ have to do this to him? He doesn't deserve this from anyone, especially from me.

He stepped closer and put his hands on the sides of my face. "An explanation. I know it's you Calleigh."

"I...don't have to explain anything to you," I said, taking his hands away and stepping away from him. His hands were really soft...

"Calleigh, why are you being like this? You've changed you name, you've changed your attitude...and you have an Italian wrestler in a suit following you around. Is he the guy you left me for?"

"N-Look. I already told you that I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Is. He. The. Guy?" He had ditched the soft look and he actually looked kind of...scary.

**EPOV**

I was so tired of her being like this. She's hiding something from me and it was getting on my last nerve. I stood there waiting for an answer as she stared down at the ground.

"No, he's not," she said, looking back at me. "Just leave it alone, okay? It's none of your business," she snapped at me.

"If you really don't want anything to do with me, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me at all anymore."

She bit her lip. "I don't...love you at all."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not-"

"Then why did you kiss me that night?," I blurted out without asking my brain first.

"I-It doesn't matter. I have to go." she pushed past me and began walking away. So, of course, I followed her. "Leave me alone."

"Not until you tell me the truth about you. I promise, once I know you're safe and well, I'll leave."

"I'm safe and well. Goodbye."

"Cal, I'm not going any-"

"JUST STOP!," she yelled turning around to face me. "I don't want you around! Just...go away!" I could see her eyes filling with tears, but she turned around and disappeared around the corner before I could see any of them fall. What's wrong with her?

* * *

Okay so...what did you guys think? Bad? Good? Totally-definitely-awesomely-deliciously-super great? =D Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

When I thought he wasn't following me anymore, I slowed down. Why does he have to be so difficult? I wish I could just tell him the truth about that man and my new life, but knowing Eric, he'll probably get himself killed trying to save me. I wouldn't be able to live with that. If I was ever the cause of his death, I wouldn't forgive myself. And I know that man isn't playing! He _will_ do whatever it takes to get rid of him. He has the resources _and_ the power.

I sighed. I just hope that whatever that man has to do, gets done fast so that we can just leave this. Although somewhere in the back of my mind, I still had that nagging feeling to just go back to Eric right now and kiss him to let him know I care about him. I mean, I can tell he still loves me the same. Even though I have been nothing but cruel to him, he still makes the effort to try and understand why I'm acting the way I am. He actually _cares_ for me. Ugh... I love him too much.

My phone began ringing in my pocket. When I took it out, the caller ID read 'Eric'. Should I answer it? Mm...okay. "Eric..."

"Wait, hold on. Just let me meet you one last time. One last time. Tonight."

"I don't know..."

"Please, Calleigh. I just need to see you one last time. You have no idea what it's like to be without you."

I sighed. I know I am going to regret doing this. "Alright."

"Great. 7:30 at the cafe. Cal, I love-" I clicked my phone off. I couldn't hear him say it. I checked the time on my phone, and it read 4:26. I have to kill three hours. I'll just go back to the hotel.

**EPOV**

I finally made my way to Central Park. I sat down on a bench in front of a lake. Wow. This really is as beautiful as I remembered it. A small bird swooped down and landed on the the seat next to me. I wish Calleigh was here with me right now...she would love this. Man. What am I going to do? I think of her everywhere I go. I was ready to marry her, and spend the rest of my life with her. I was nowhere near to deserving her, yet I couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that maybe she found someone better for her than me.

I took out my ringing phone and answered it, hoping it was Calleigh, which it was. I answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you need to stay away from Isabella," a voice said.

"Who is this?" Do I know anyone with an Italian accent? Wait...that burly dude with Calleigh was Italian...

"Isabella's fiancee."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to stay away from her because _you_ tell me to? I don't think so."

"I suggest...you do what I say. I don't like...interferences."

"Interferences? Is that supposed to be a threat? Who are you and what are you doing to Calleigh?" This man has some nerve. He calls me on her phone and expects me to like 'obey' him. As if.

"This is a warning. Stay away from my fiancee. The next time you try to contact her, there will be...problems. Understand?"

"W-No! I don't know who you think you are, but-"

"Stay...away."

"If you hurt Calleigh-"

"Shut up. I'll do what I want. Like I said before, if you don't stay away, there will be problems. Take that as a warning." With that, he clicked off the line, leaving me staring at my phone like an idiot. What the _hell_ was that? I was under the impression that Calleigh actually liked this guy, but now...I'm confused. It seemed like she was really upset. I mean, he was making her cry! Calleigh never cried unless she was deeply disturbed. But regardless, she is as strong as an ox. This guy must really be threatening something important to her.

**CPOV**

"What is this?," he boomed at me. "You think you can just waltz off and talk to whomever you like without my say-so? I don't think so!"

I backed up to the wall as he came closer. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I warned you, I WARNED YOU! If he ever comes near you again, I _will_ get him out of the way."

"Okay," I whispered. I didn't know how else to respond. What else am I supposed to say to him? He has full control over me! Even if he killed Eric, I wouldn't be allowed to leave. He would just threaten the lives of more of my family and friends. I was stuck in this life with no way out.

He turned towards Marco who was standing in the corner like a statue. "I have to go attend to some more business. Make sure she gets no contact with Delko."

He nodded and that man left the room, leaving me alone with the muscular bodyguard. "Lady, I don't understand why you make this difficult. It will only get worse."

"I know," I exhaled. He was right. I sighed and lay down on the left side of the bed, feeling strange. I don't know what it is, but I feel like I have to accept this. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I am now Isabella, Michael Vellicini's fiancee. I thought about the idea for awhile, before my thoughts wandered over to Eric.

"_Calleigh, talk to me," he whispered as he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around me._

"_There's nothing to talk about."_

"_Then why are you acting so strange?"_

"_I'm not acting strange."_

_He sighed. "Cal, look at me." _

"_I'm tired. We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight."_

"_Baby, please." I sighed and turned around. No matter how much I try to push him away, he won't give up. "What's wrong? Just tell me."_

"_I did tell you. It's nothing. I just...feel sick." I turned back around. "Goodnight."_

_He waited for a moment, and I could feel his eyes on me. Then he sat up and flicked on his lamp. "I get it. I'll just go sleep on the couch tonight." _

_I put my hand on his arm. "Wait. I'm sorry. It doesn't have anything to do with you."_

"_So why can't you tell me? It's tearing us apart. You've been like this for weeks."_

_I sat up. "I just don't want to worry you, okay? There."_

_He gently took my chin and turned my face towards him. "This worries me. You worry me. I can't-I can't just let you shut me out and pretend like everything is okay when it's not. Let me be there for you. What's bothering you?" He ran his thumb across my cheek. _

_I finally met his eyes and I wish I hadn't. His eyes were filled with so much sadness and worry, that it made my heart break. Was I really doing this to him? "There's this man, a serial killer, that I put behind bars. He swore that he would make my life a living hell the next time he saw me. Somehow, he managed to escape from jail, and he's been threatening me, my dad, my job...he's been following me everywhere I go... I don't know what to do. I'm scared." _

_Eric's expression changed from concerned to angry in a matter of seconds. "This bastard threatened you? Why didn't you tell me? What if you would have gotten hurt? I'm going to kill this son of a-"_

"_Eric, he's dangerous. It's not worth it. Just let him get whatever he wants so that he can leave me alone." I lay back down._

"_But he's upsetting you..."_

"_I know, but you don't have to worry about it."_

"_Too late. I'm already worrying. Tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about him...,"he trailed off. Uh-oh. Somehow, I know this is going to get Eric hurt. He laid back down next to me and I placed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me."I won't let him hurt you,"he breathed, his eyes closing._

I still remember that whole thing. It was crazy...yet it brought Eric and I closer together. Now, I don't think there's anything Eric could do. But then again, that's what I thought last time. I let go of my legs. "Marco, I need to see Eric."

"What part of no contact do you not understand?"

"Please? I just need to tell him goodbye."

"No."

"You'll be there the entire time. Just let me-"

"No."

I sighed. "Fine. What time is it?"

"7...10," he said checking his watch.

Wow. It took me over 2 hours on that flashback? "Could I go get some coffee?"

"OK...where?"

"At that little coffee place we went to earlier."

"Fine. Let's go."

**EPOV**

I opened the front door to the deserted cafe, still thinking about Calleigh. I hope she shows up. I ordered a small coffee and sat waiting for her to come.

"_Eric hold still." She bit her lip as she pried shards of glass out of my arm and back._

_She pulled a large one out. "AH, baby, ow stop ow ow ow ow."_

"_Sh, calm down. I'm almost done."_

"_But it hurts like hell. This is what I get for trying to protect you from your crazy ex-boyfriend who like to bash out people's windows with rocks." She pulled the last one out and looked at me. "What is it," I asked her as I looked over my shoulder._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_This." She said, as she put ointment on my cuts. _

"_It's fine. I'm not mad at you-" I cringed as she covered the big scratch that the rock left. "I did it because I love you."_

"_I know...but I feel terrible anyway. He's my problem not yours." She covered my back with a huge bandage and some tape before doing the same with my arm. As soon as she finished, I flipped over and pulled her on top of me, making her gasp. "Eric! Stop, stop! You'll hurt your back!"_

"_I don't care," I said, holding on to her waist,"I'm not letting you go until you realize that I will always protect you, even if it means getting a tiny bit injured."_

"_That was not a tiny bit injured. You had a whole bunch of glass stuck in your back and-_

"_Calleigh.."_

_She bit her lip as her green eyes filled with worry. "Okay fine. Just put me down." I let go of her waist and she slid off of me as I sat up. "And don't do things like that!," she said hitting my good arm._

"_Ah! What did I do?" She didn't give me an answer as she packed up the first aid kit and left the room shaking her head._

I checked my watch. 7:30. Just like clockwork, the bell on the door rang and Calleigh came in followed by her Italian wrestler. "Calleigh...," I said standing soon as she spotted me, her Italian wrestler came and blocked my view of her. I raised an eyebrow as I looked him up and down. "Move."

"I don't think it's wise for you to talk to her anymore."

"Oh please, not you too. Listen, I don't give a damn what you think. Now move...out...of...my...way. Do you want me to spell it out?"

The wrestler started to crack his knuckles. "Wait, wait, wait. Marco, let me talk to Eric for a moment," she said, stepping in between us. Marco gave me a look before crossing his arms.

"Fine. You have five minutes. I'll be outside." He shot me one last look as he headed outside.

She turned to me. "This was a bad idea."

"I know. Next time, leave the bodyguard at home."

"There won't be a next time. Soon, I'll be leaving New York and we won't see each other anymore."

"But, why? Even if we aren't together, why do you have to cut me off? You told me you hated controlling guys. So, why are you letting this guy run your life and send some Italian bodyguard to stalk you around? Plus, you said you wouldn't ever be with someone who made you change yourself. This new you is someone I don't know or even want to know. You lied to me, broke my heart, and now you just want to leave without out a proper explanation?" I banged my hands on the table. "Just tell me the damn truth!,"I yelled. One look at her sad, ashamed face told me that I had just crossed a line. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. I'll tell you the truth."

* * *

I am so so so so SO sorry this took so long. Writing this took some serious juice. Plus this was a busy time for me! But anyway, let me know what you think. After this work, I _need_ encouragement (and your previous reviews were great!). All suggestions are seeeeriously welcomed. Writer's block is not fun. =D

Adios, mi amigos y amigas!


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

"You're really going to tell me?"

"Yes, you deserve to know."

"Okay." I cleared my throat and looked down at the table, not saying anything. "Cal, are you alright? You don't really have to tell me. Before I was just being an idiot and I really shouldn't have said anything-"

I faked a smile. "No I'm fine. I just don't know where to start."

"Oh, well why don't you start from when you left me that night."

I bit my lip and stared back down at the table. "That night, after I left the lab, I stopped at an ATM to get some cash. Just as I got out of my car, this black car pulled up next to mine and this man got out. He grabbed me, put a gun to my head, and said not to scream or call for help or he would blow my brains out. Then he put me in his car and that's when he told me to call you."

Well that wasn't exactly the truth. He had sent two cars, one filled with his bodyguards and the other with just him, and one his bodyguards had slammed the back of my head against my car while he was choking me, making me bleed when I refused to go with him. That's why I took awhile to get home after I made all those calls- I was getting stitches. I couldn't let him know that because then he would get even more protective and angry, and then try to get me away from that man, get himself killed in the process.

I looked up at him. He was staring at the wall. "What does he want with you? Why did he make you leave me?"

"He wants me all to himself." At least that part was true. "He doesn't want my family and friends to get in the way of 'our relationship'."

"That's not going to stop me."

I put a hand on his arm. "Eric, don't. He's dangerous. He'll kill you. And me."

That made him look at me. I felt bad for lying to him and adding in that last part. He wouldn't kill me, but Eric would never listen and stay away if he kew he would only be risking his life and not mine. 'What can I do then? I can't just sit here and not help you, Cal."

"I don't need any help. I'll be fine. Besides, I might actually get to like him." Never gonna happen.

His brown eyes darkened. "Calleigh, please don't say that."

"I'm sorry."

We sat in silence for awhile, just thinking and staring at each other before Marco burst in. "Time's up."

I slowly got up from the table. "I'm coming!" I looked at Eric. "Bye," I said sadly.

He put his hand on mine on the table to stop me. "Wait."

I stared at him confused. "What is it?"

"I'm going to kiss you now and if you try to stop me, I'll be horrified, but kiss you anyway."

I laughed a bit. "Wha-" He cut me off with a kiss. I guess he _wasn't_ joking. I didn't push him away, but I didn't kiss him back...as much. You know what? Forget it. I'm even lying in my own mind. I kissed him back just as much as I would if I wasn't being forced into another relationship. And it felt good. Too bad Marco had to end my bliss by clearing his throat and bringing me back to reality.

I stepped back from Eric. Crap. I should have never let my guard slip. He had a hopeful look in his eyes and it killed me that I was going to have to smash that hope into pieces to keep him safe.

"Good-bye," I said walking backwards towards the door. I waved and turned around before walking out the door with Marco one step behind.

"You know, miss," he said as we got outside,"you are in a large heap of...poop."

"Like I don't know."

"I know that you may feel upset right now but if this it what the boss wants, there is little we can do about it."

"I know."

"And miss, I won't tell the boss about this."

What? I looked up at him. "Thank you. But..why are you doing this for me?"

"Well, no matter how agitating your friend is, he still loves you and cares for you deeply. You guys look like good people who deserve proper good-byes, ya know?"

I hugged him. "Oh, thanks, Marco!"

"Miss..."

I let go. "Right. Sorry." I can't believe that Marco, of all people, would be so sweet. Even if he does kill people for the mafia. We walked around for awhile before we got hungry and decided on (none other than) Italian food. After we ate, we checked back into the hotel for the night.

**EPOV**

I sighed as I flopped on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. "So, you're telling me she was forced to leave you and go with this guy?," Chris asked with a mouthful of yogurt.

"M hmm."

"Well, doesn't Calleigh have like the CSI hookup? Why can't you call them and ask them to investigate?"

"She said he's dangerous and he'll kill her if I try anything."

"Man, what the hell? If it were Hannah, there would be some serious ass-kicking going on."

"A, you couldn't kick anyone's ass to save your life, and B, Calleigh's life is on the line. I couldn't risk it like that."

"I know, but still...how can you stand it just sitting here?"

"I'm all out of options. I don't know what else-" I feel my phone ringing in my pocket. "Hold on, Chris." I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Eric."

"H? What's up?"

"Well, Calleigh's car was found in the parking lot of a bank last month. It was towed away but we were called because there was a significant amount of blood and strands of her hair on it. Do you know anything about that?"

"No...I don't."

"Did you see her before she left for Arizona?"

"Arizona?"

"Didn't Calleigh call you and tell you she was moving away to Arizona? I was sure everyone was told that."

"Mm this yogurt is the bomb. You want some?," Chris said offering the spoon.

I put my hand over the phone. "Shut up!" I removed my hand. "No, she told me Oregon."

"Would she have any reason to lie? Is she in trouble?"

"Well..." I hesitated. Should I tell him about her situation? It won't hurt... " She said she was forced at gun point to leave Miami and avoid all contact with us. But she never mentioned hitting her head."

"What?"

"Yeah, I bumped into her in New York City today. She told me about her problem but she said to stay away or he'll kill her."

"Who? Who will kill her?"

"I don't know. H, I have no idea what to do. But I need to help her."

He sighed. "We're going to have to get her away from him so that he can't hurt her and then catch him. But, Eric, you have to keep an eye on her until I get up to New York. She could leave anytime and you need to make sure that she doesn't."

"Okay, but for how long?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Until then, keep an eye on her."

"Alright. Bye"

"Bye." He clicked off.

Chris looked at me. "So...what's going on? What's Horatio going to do?"

"Well...there's going to be some ass-kicking going on."

"Yes!," he beamed. "What changed your mind?"

"For one, her head was smashed against her car and she lied to me about it."

His mouth formed a small 'o' as he formed a pained expression. "Ooh. I'm sorry, dude. Why'd she lie?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," I said getting off the bed and heading out the door.

"Tell Calleigh that Hannah and I miss her! Oh and Eric, get me some yogurt!"


	5. Chapter 5

Alright guys. I'm so so so so freakin' sorry that I didn't have this up sooner. My laptop was having issues so there was no way I could post this or start a new chapter. But anyway, here I am pumping out what I can. Don't lose faith in me! xoxoxo

* * *

**CPOV**

I turned off the faucet and wiped my face off. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. Ugh. I look like crap! I can't seem to understand what Eric sees in me. He's a hot, spicy bowl of nachos while I am just a bland bunch of grapes. He's much better off leaving me and all this trouble I've caused behind while he still can.

I grabbed a towel and patted my face dry before I hung up my towel and walked out the bathroom.

"Beautiful, what took you so long? Come and join me." That shirtless, disgusting man patted the spot on the bed next to him. I'd rather lick the bathroom floor. Back in Oregon, I had survived the month without having to sleep with him because I would always fake a sickness or an injury. But now, I have no way out because he just knows I'm fine.

"Ah...Michael...I don't think...this really isn't...uh...I'm really tired," I lied as I slipped into bed as far away from him as I could.

"Nonsense," he said taking my hand and pulling me next to him. "We'll have plenty of time for sleeping after we have fun."

"But I-I-I can't," I said trying to move away from his lips on my neck. I tried to squirm back away to the edge of the bed, but he forcefully yanked me back using my arm.

"I suggest you relax- now." He went back to kissing my neck while I forced down the lump in my throat. He climbed on top of me and roughly trailed kisses up to my lips, before meeting them and forcing his tongue through to my teeth. He grunted and pulled away, grabbing my chin. "If you want your pretty little friend to make it back to Miami in one piece instead off floating down to the bottom of the Hudson, I highly recommend you cooperate."

I nodded and he continued to kiss me. He stabbed his tongue at my teeth and I slowly unclenched my jaw. He slipped his tongue in making me feel sick to my stomach.

Just as he started tugging on one of my nightgown straps, my cell phone began to ring. He swore under his breath as he rolled off me and got off the bed to walk to the bathroom. I reached for my phone. "Hello?," I whispered.

"Calleigh Duquesne, you and I, cafe, now," he said angrily.

"W- Eric- no! You know-"

"Right now."

"I can't. Whatever it is you need to tell me, just hurry up and say it."

He sighed. "Why did you lie to me?," he asked, his voice softening. "What did he really do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Besides, you know it's not safe to call me."

"Cal, your head was smashed into your car! You cannot tell me that doesn't matter."

I held my breath."How did you find out?"

"H. Your blood and hair were found on your car and the police were called to check it out. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eric, It's not important. I don't need you risking your life for me. _Forget_ about me."

He sighed. "I can't. I still lo-" I clicked off. That man had come back in the room and if he found out I was talking to Eric...well...I don't want to know what might happen.

"Who was that?," he asked as he got into bed.

"My..mom. Yes. She had just uh called to check on me like she usually does every week or so. You know moms. Always have to get into your business and everything..."

"You want me to take care of her? I can make sure she doesn't call you again..."

"NO! I mean no. It's not really-"

"Because you know... I'll handle this if you want..."

"No, no. It's fine."

"Uh huh. Okay."

I flicked off the lamp at the side the bed and that man crawled back on top of me.

**EPOV**

I sat down at one of stools at the hotel bar. Why is it that every time I want to tell Calleigh I love her, she always hangs up on me? Like what is that? Since she told me what was going on, I've been having mini panic attacks when I think of her and that...beast. I mean she's getting married, _married_ to him. He _proposed_ to her. She's wearing _his_ ring. His stupid, platinum, $100,000 ring. Not my ring. No. She probably threw it out anyway. I could never afford to buy her anything like that. But he can.

Wow.

I'm actually _jealous_ of him. I bet Chris would get a kick out of that. I wish I had more to offer to Calleigh. She deserves way more than what I could ever give her. And judging by the rock on her finger, the car she drives, the clothes she wears, and the wrestler who follows her around, she's engaged to an overstuffed piggy bank.

I took a swig of my 5th..or 7th beer.

What if she fell in love with him? What if she had gotten over me already and was...was sleeping with him? What if she had _his kids_ after they got married? Those thoughts made me feel sick to my stomach. Calleigh had always wanted children. It wouldn't surprise me if she gets over me and starts a family with him.

**(Marco)MPOV**

Private Eyes! Clap! They're watching you! Clap clap! They see your every move...Ugh! Curse the American radios!

The stupid song is now stuck in my head. I sat down at the bar on one of the dirty brown stools. Hm. You would think the American people would clean the seats better. I ordered a beer and looked to my left at the idiot talking to himself about jewelry and babies. Wait. Wait a minute.. That is Miss's agitating friend! Wow. He's at this hotel? Talk about messed up coincidences.

Should I tell Miss about this? Mm...maybe I might upset her. And if I upset her, the boss will kill me. Nope I'll just keep it a secret.

You know, I feel bad for the boss. I mean, he is kind of...chunky...like a big spoon of butter. He never could get the women to even like him, much less date him. He has to show them his money to get them interested, and once they realized he was controlling and mean, they backed off. What a shame.

And the Miss. The Miss is stunningly beautiful and she has a delicious heart- no wait- a tasty heart?- no... a good heart. Yes. A good heart. She is trying to protect her agitating friend from the boss, even though her friend makes it hard for her. You can see that she loves him very much, but will let him go to protect him. It sounds like a dramatic teen novel to me.

"Sir, sir, you need to calm down! Sir. Sir. Please. You are disturbing our guests. Sir.." The bartender was yelling at Miss's agitating friend because he was drunk and crying over someone named 'Calleigh'.

The bartender went to call security but I stopped him. "I'll- ah- take him back to his room. You don't have to worry."

"Okay but," he looked at him," make sure he's alright. He looks pretty messed up."

"Will do."

I took Miss's friend by the arms and pulled him off the chair. I threw him over my shoulder and walked towards the elevator. When the elevator shut, Miss's friend started to sing.

"_She's out of my life. She out of my life. And I don't whether to laugh or cry. I don't know whether to live or die." _

"Ah..."

"_And it cuts like a knife... She's out of my liiii-"_

"OK! I get it! Just...please. Stop."

"But-"

"No. Now which floor are you on?"

"8."

I pressed the button. "Now. What were you crying about?"

"Calleigh."

"Who is that? Your daughter?"

"No. My ex-girlfriend. She dumped me and left me for this rich guy and now I...I...I don't know what to do."

Miss's name is Calleigh? Oh okay. But Miss's friend doesn't recognize me. Hm...He really is drunk. "Oh well, maybe you should give up."

"I can't!"

"Why? She left you. She isn't coming back."

"I don't care. It hurts like crap anyway. I mean like, she left me on our anniversary. Our anniversary! I was going to propose to her with my grandmother's ring and everything! I had even asked for her dad's blessings. I did the whole jambalaya, yet she didn't even show up."

Ugh! This is the one thing I can't stand about the boss. He ruins people's lives. He took the eye of his apple and just stole her away. I wish he had never threatened to kill my mother. Then, I wouldn't have to watch him be a dick to everyone.

I got off the elevator when the doors opened."What room?"

"Just put me down, I can handle it from here." I put him down and he began to walk towards his room. When I saw him stop at a door and get his key out, I turned back around and began walking back to the elevator. I stopped short when I heard a thud and a groan. I turned back towards Miss's friend, who was slumped down against the door with his head in his hands. I walked back to him.

"What's wrong with you now?"

"I...I can't get my room key to work!" Then he started crying again.

I sighed and yanked him up to his feet. *SLAP* I struck him across the face, making his eyes widen.

"W-"

I grabbed his collar. "Get it together and open the damn door!"

He opened the door and took two steps before he collapsed on the bed. I shut the door behind me before I walked back to the elevator. He's so whipped.

* * *

OK! I love writing Marco's POV and I have no idea why. And yes, Eric needed to be slapped. Horatio is up in the next chapter so if you were expecting him in this chapter, I'm sorry *guilty smile*. Let me know what you thought, bad, good, awesooooome? Thanks in advance!


End file.
